Christian Ozera
Christian Ozera ''' is a royal Moroi, being the only child and son of Lucas and Moira Ozera, along with being the nephew of Natasha Ozera. When he was young, his parents turned Strigoi willingly. They came for Christian when he was younger and were going turn him Strigoi as well, but Natasha protected her nephew until the Guardians came and killed his parents. He then began attending St. Vladimir's Academy, but because of his parent's actions Christian was ignored and pushed aside. When Lissa and Rose return to school, Christian quickly fell in love with Lissa Dragomir. They began dating and having a public relationship after Lissa saved him from dying from Psi Hounds. Christian was also involved in the Spokane incident, he was one of the students to survive the event, helping to free Rose and fight. Christian also helped in breaking Rose out from prison when she was framed for killing the Queen. After finding out that his aunt had murdered Tatiana and wanted to manipulate Lissa when she became Queen, Christian was named Lord Christian Ozera, and he also gained a Guardian being Dimitri Belikov. History Early Life Christian Ozera was born in April to his royal Moroi parents Lucas and Moria Ozera. When he was very young, his parents turned Strigoi willingly, causing Christian to be raised by his maternal aunt Natasha Ozera. At the age of ten, his parents came back to the home wanting to take Christian with them to their Strigoi hideout and change him into a Strigoi when he was older. But Natasha refused to give her nephew to his Strigoi parents, so at this he witnessed his parents maul his aunt leaving her badly scarred on the face. Along with this, he witnesses his parents being, in his words, murdered by the Guardians, calling them "an army of death". After this Christian was permenatly raised by his aunt he was surrounded by humans. When at age, Christian began attending St Vladimir's Academy where because of his parent's actions, he was made anti-social being push aside and ignored. Christian talked to Mia Rinaldi when she was a freshman at the academy and learned that Andre Dragomir had played Mia for sex and manipulating her thoughts into believing that they were in a romantic secret, he also comforted her when she was crying after Andre dumped her, very cruely. Appearance Christian is described as being an extremely handsome Moroi, he has black hair that is seen as being messy and having the Ozera famous pale icy blue eyes which can be idenifty him to any Strigoi and Moroi. Christian has a tall thin figure and the pale skin like all Moroi, except possibly paler. Christian is known for wearing black or any color that's dark. Personality Christian is seen to be a brave, active and sarastic Moroi. He shows extreme bravery especially when defending either Lissa and Rose, as he bravely attempted to save Lissa from Psi Hounds and also burned a Strigoi with Rose when the attack on the academy happened. Christian is known for his quick sarcastic wit, as his sense of humour and wit, which is similar to Rosemarie Hathaway. Christian has a firm belief that Moroi should use their abilities to help the Dhampir's in fighting Strigoi and save them from being hunted and killed easily. He is also extremely observant to his surroundings as he worked out very quickly that Lissa was using Complusion on fellow royal Moroi students to get back at Mia, Jesse and Ralf; he tells Rose that being ignored he can observe and note more into everything than others. Christian has a slow temper as it takes lot to anger him, but his known for holding grudges espsically when Lissa has done something (as when Lissa kissed Aaron at a party causing their break up) but he is also very forgiving to others (as he forgave Rose for yelling at him about Lissa and he also forgave Lissa for kissing Aaron). Christian is also very intelligent. He was quick to catch on what Rose was saying about "burning throat, on fire" which helped them escape in Spokane. Relationships Family It is unknown about the relationship that Christian had with his parents before they were turned and had died. But it is said by him that he still loved them and misses them even in death. In Spokane he was quick to attack againist Isiah when he offended his father. It is very possible that he contiunes to see them as good people remembering them before they turned. Natasha Ozera Natasha Ozera is Christian only paternal aunt. After his parents turned, Tasha took care of Christian and raisied him as her own. She was the one who told him that Moroi should use their abilities to help Dhampir's against Strigoi and defend themselves. When Christian's parents came back to turn him, she defended him to the point that she was mauled by his parents. Christian was known to have loved his aunt, but he was devastated and betrayed when he learned that his aunt murdered Queen Tatiana, framed Rose and wanted to manipulate Lissa when she was Queen. It is currently unknown about their relationship, it is very possibly that Christian felt hatred and betrayal by his aunt. Love Interests Vasilisa Dragomir Simply put, Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir is the love of Christian's life, primarily his soul mate. They knew each when they were in St Vladimir's Academy, but they didn't talk to each other. When Lissa came back with Rose after their two year run away, Lissa and Christian saw each other in the attic of the Church which is located on the academy's campus. At that moment, Christian very quickly fell in love with Lissa. But soon after, Lissa started using Complusion and turning towards the royals; he felt betrayed and miserable because he couldn't be with her. But later on in Vampire Academy, Lissa saved his life after the Psi Hounds attacked him; he was nearly mauled to death. Lissa and Christian began to openly date; according to Rose, Christian look extremely happy and joyful. After only a month of dating, they began a physical relationship. They made love in their secret hideout, attic of the Church. They contiuned to date happily until Jill told Christian that she saw Lissa drunk and kissing Aaron at a party. He was heartbroken and broke up with Lissa, causing them both extreme emotional pain. They began dating just after Rose was arrested for murdering the Queen. Throughout the time together, Christian helped Lissa through the trials in becoming Queen of the Moroi and also working alongside her in finding out who had really killed Tatiana while Rose and Dimitri where on the run. After finding out that his aunt had really killed Tatiana, Lissa comforted him and gave him her attention and love. According to Rose, both Christian and Lissa are still happily dating. In ''Indigo Spell, ''they are seen walking together in Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, confirming that they are still together. Friends Rose Hathaway At the beginning, both Christian and Rose Hathaway disliked each other. As they would always bicker and pick small fights and arguments which normally surrounded Lissa. But after the Spokane incident, they grew closer creating a brother-sister bond that despite their contiunely bickering and acting like five years old. They care for each other very much. Rose defended Christian from insults and Christian also helped in breaking Rose out of prison, highlighting the strength of their bond. Dimitri Belikov Both Christian and his Guardian, Dimitri Belikov, are very similar to each other. Both are anti-social and outcasts, losing their loved ones. They act like friends later on, they fell in love with Lissa and Rose respectively and they would defend and fight for their loves individually to their own deaths. They possibly become closer since Dimitrit is now his guardian. Eddie Castile The relationship between Christian and Eddie is a good friendship, they both fight for the same cause. They also both helped break Rose out of prison and tried to find the true murderer of Queen Tatiana. Adrian Ivashkov Christian and Adrian are close friends, despite in the beginning Christian was jealous of Adrian because he was spending a lot of time with Lissa in studying the element of Spirit. Overcoming, this they both become very close friends and sharing a sense of humour and teasing. According to Mead, later in the Bloodlines Series, Christian is going to stand up for an important matter. Eytmology ''Christian ''is a Ancient Greek, Latin and Hebrew name which means "follower of Christ". It was popular in both the Middle Ages and Classical Ages. It is also seen in many ways in the 17th and 18th Century Scotland. ''Ozera '''''is a Russian and Hebrew name which means "Treasure". Trivia *Christian Ozera is portrayed by English actor, Dominic Sherwood, in the film adaption of the ''Vampire Academy Series. '' Ozera, Christian Ozera, Christian Ozera, Christian Ozera, Christian